Talk:Sentinel
Shouldn't we have a section that explains who all the possible Sentinels are, in this article?--[[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 00:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sentinal is the promotion of Halberder. All Halberders can, potentially, be Sentinals, but only Levail actually starts as one. So only Levail is listed on the page. The other class pages are like this too, we just add those who start in the class, so it doesn't get clogged up with people who start as lower tiers. (Second tier pages would get cluttered easily) I think the only exception I've made to this unwritten rule is Knight Lord, since Lord promotes to many different classes.--Otherarrow 00:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Okay.--[[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 01:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Examples of Sentinel units. I actually just went in and edited the page and provided the names of the only three units in the game that can promote into the Sentinel class. I don't know if that's what you meant, but I did so anyways. I thought it was important to the article. :Halberder promotes to Sentinel, and nothing else. Thee article tells this. We can expect the reader to know that what characters are/can become Halberders can also later become Sentinels. We don't need to remind them every class page who the characters who start as the previous tiers are. Mostly because it'd be redundant, and it'd clog up pages with characters who don't actually start in that class. Do you understand now?--Otherarrow 19:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) All right, that makes sense. I didn't think of it that way. Good call. Holy Lancer = Sentinel? Are we sure Holy Lancer is the same class as Sentinel and not Halberdier? What we thought was the Trueblade class in Fates turned out to be Swordmaster. It doesn't really make sense for a first-tier class to jump straight to a third-tier one. Fates doesn't even have third-tier classes. So, should we move all the information here about Holy Lancers to the Halberdier page? JolteonUltra (talk) 20:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Japanese name is the same. Also, third tier classes have been "repurposed" as lower tiers before (Hi Bow Knight, Baron, Dread Fighter, Gold Knight if it counts) Do note that we did consider Fates!Swordmaster the same class as Trueblade before the English name was revealed. So wait it out, basically. If it gets a different English name, then we will decide what to do.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:23, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Well, the English name is revealed (Spear Master), which is certainly different from Sentinel. So, I think it would be good to decide what to do with this. Sentinel is a part of soldier's class tree (Soldier - Halberdier - Sentinel) and Spear Fighter is a "new class" that is different from soldier (which is lancer in Fates), I recommend separating Sentinel and Spear Master to minimize confusion. Or Spear Master can be treated like Halberdier just as Swordmaster and Sniper, which I would not recommend. I don't think Sentinel is right place since Sentinel is third tier class. Great Merchant (talk) 00:25, February 13, 2016 (UTC)